Forgetting the pain
by EllaSoulEaterFan
Summary: Prim is upset after the reaping and watching her Sister who took her place in the games, Her best friend Rory comforts her but he may want to be more than just 'Best Friends' fluffy please review!
1. Chapter 1 I love you Primrose

Hello welcome to my first Rory x Prim fanfic please review it would make my day! I am up for anything you say

Good-or-bad!

Please enjoy this is a 'K+' but may turn to 'T' in the next chapters, Just some fluff! Enjoy!-Ella

"It is not that I want to die. I am far from that.

It is just I would rather die than watch my sister die herself."

After the reaping, after the justice building.

I sit silently. Rory is sitting beside me, you can see the hint pain in his eyes, I'm sure I have it in mine as well,

but he did not go to the justice building to say goodbye to Katniss. He is not hurting as bad as I.

His brother Gale is.

I sit in the Hawthrones 'living room' but it is not much of one.

a old sofa and some wooden shelves. They have a old television, we are sitting just recovering from the events of the day.

In silence.

Gale is standing in the Kitchen doorway leaned up ageist it with his arms crossed.

Posy is sitting Indian-style on the snagged rug, Mother and Hayzelle sit on a love-seat ageist the wall,

under the window. Mothers fingers pressed to her lips slowly rocking Hayzelle is comforting her,

and has her hand on her shoulder.

Vic, Rory and I sit on the sofa.

I do not want to be comforted I only want Katniss to win. And If she can't I want her to have a quick death.

That is painless or at least not painful.

We sit quiet for little longer only hearing the hussle-and-bussle of people outside,

before Rory speaks.

Not to his older brother, or his Mother, But me.

"Prim," He starts as he reaches his hand out to grasp mine.

I look up at him, with a simple quiet "Yes?"

"Are you okay...I mean...I know you aren't...But I want to make sure-"

I cut him off from whatever rubbish he was going to say, and nod.

"I'm fine Rory, I just don't want to talk about it."

"Well, you need to Prim." I says not quiet shouting or angry just...Concerned.

"I said I didn't want to Rory." I say looking back down at my knees.

"Come on." he said still holding my hand he stands and I do as well Vic cocks a eyebrow.

He looks to his Mother and she nods, as if agreeing to a silent deal.

"Your not taking her to the woods Rory," Gale murmurs I cant tell he is still upset.

I know he was in love with my sister, everyone did. But obviously there's not much he can do.

"I wasn't planing to."

Rory reply's staring at the door, not bothering to look at Gale.

Rory leads me out the door, we head for a small cleared off space by the fence.

and we is quiet for a moment before Rory speaks.

"I know, how hard this is on you Prim. And I know how much you want her to come though for you...

For Gale, for your Mom...And I know shes strong enough to make it though."

I nod. "I said I didn't want to talk about it Rory."

I reply.

"And I said we are going to Primrose, Its not good to keep all your emotions bundled up inside."

He is the only one who calls me Primrose anymore I have almost forgotten it is my name. He is the one who reminds me it is.

he gave me a look as if I was the one picked, and I was. We were all in such a panic.

Rory, Mother, Posy, And of course Katniss. He looked at me as if we were sitting in the Justice building,

saying our goodbyes.

I felt a single tear cross my face.

"Its all my fault Rory, I should have gone, not Katniss. here name was not drawn, mine was!"

Rory pulled a strand of hair that was hanging in front of my face sticking from sweat and tears, back behind my ear.

"Shes capable of winning Primrose." He said not finished he continued.

"You couldn't have won, and that's why she took your place. So that you could be safe."

I look at him in the eyes, mine still filled with tears.

"I know...But I'm tired of being treated like a child, we are nearly teenagers Rory.

She should not have stepped up and taken the punishment from me."

He shook his head. "'Punishment'? You started the dark days Prim? You have nothing to be punished for."

"Exactly! because Katniss has taken this death penalty from me."

it is not that I want to die. I am far from that.

It is just I would rather die than watch my sister die herself.

He looked off into the seam.

"If...If you died Prim, If you went into that arena, and died. I would not have been able to go on in life."

I looked at him confused. "What on earth are you talking about Rory." I say not meaning to sound rude.

"Prim we have been best friends since we were little," He looked back at me "I love you Primrose."


	2. Chapter 2  As the tears fall

"You...What?" I say cocking a eyebrow He blushed lightly "You heard me..." He murmered "But if you dont like me back I-" He couldnt finish, I Kissed him. It was my first kiss, I dont know what was going on in my head when I kissed him. But I loved it, I loved him.

I have loved him for some time now but I never had the guts to say it. It felt like the world melted away when we kissed.

He wraps his arms around me and I caress his cheek we continue kissing for a moment until we heard Gale.

"Your...making out with Prim.." he said wide eyes "No! Why are you even here Gale?" I reply "Well I came to get you both for supper but apparently when my brother leaves the house he is kissing Katniss' sister." he replied "Your just jealous cause Katniss didn't like you Gale!" Rory chimed in. Gale looked at him. "I am not jealous of a couple of 12 year olds."He said. "Thats what it looks like Gale..." Rory said smirking. "Oh shut up Rory, You guys continue...Or whatever..." He said walking off and I felt a blush spread on my cheeks.

I have realized that with Rory I had forgotten about Katniss and I felt safe for the first time since I was told I am old enough to be apart of these games.

When Gale was out of site Rory smiled "I take it you like me back?" he said."No Rory, I just randomly kiss people to get them to shut up." I said smirking, he looked at me puzzled. "Of course I do Rory." I laughed. We got up from the little area by the fence and walked back to his house for supper.

After we got there and we sat at the table with mix-matched chairs Hazelle gave each of us a small helping of Game and wild plants. And we all sat, The house is still aching from Katniss not being here.

"So where did you and Prim go Rory?" Vick asked smirking. I had a feeling Gale told him. And of course Hazelle and Mother looked at us. Rory rolled his eyes. "Why do you care?" Rory asked carelessly. Gale just shook his head, I felt very awkward ."Cause Gale said you guys were busy when he came back." Vick replied." we were busy, We were talking thats all Vick." Vick glared at Rory like he knew he was lying. "Is that so Prim?" Hazelle asked. I nodded. "Yes, Rory got my mind off of Katniss for awhile" I said smiling .Mom nodded. "Thats good." We finished and headed to the living room Gale went to the bedroom where him and his siblings stay."He wouldn't want to watch it." Hazelle said shaking her head.

Rory sighed and we sat next to each other on the floor. Posy on my left and Rory on my right. She smiled up at me and I smiled back. We watched recaps of the reapings and Of course there I was screaming and yelling when she volunteered. 'I hate this.' I thought. 'I hate this so much.' My mind went back to thinking about her, What would happen if Katniss hadn't taken my place I would have died just like Rory said. I wouldn't make it past the Bloodbath at the cornucopia, And it makes me think...Will Katniss?

I sigh as they turn off the television set. Rory looks at me and reassuringly smiles and hugs me. Posy smiles "Its okay Prim! Katniss will be back!" She said while grinning. I nod, I know I cant tell her she probably wont. Shes to young to understand this all.

Mother calls me and I know its time to leave, I have to sleep. I'm walking toward the door to leave "Bye Prim, We'll see you soon." I nod "Okay Gale, I'll see you too." I smile politly. "We'll see you in the square in a few days for the Games." Mom said to Hayzelle and the others. She nods, she has nothing to say."I'll see you in school tomorrow Prim." Rory calls from the other side of the room.I shake my head. "I wont be there tomorrow, They're letting me stay home because of Katniss...""Oh Thats right, Some of the other tributes relatives stayed out of school a few weeks to recover." Hazelle says.I nod and begin to walk out. Mother is walking some time behind me as I Half-run-half-walk back home its not a long walk, But it seems to take ages as the tears fall.


	3. Chapter 3  Feeling safe

Its been a few days since we went to the Hawthrones, food is running low.

Since Katniss may not come back I am going to try to hunt.

I'm not going to tell Gale because he wouldn't allow it, but I have to go now in the morning before Gale starts hunting.

I dont really know what I am to do but I know where Katniss hid her Bow and quiver.

I just grab my pair of boots and head out the door.

I make it to the fence and I begin to panic...I have no idea how to hunt, and If i do kill something I will be to squeamish to even take it home.

I take a deep breath and slip though the fence.

I am walking though the woods. I have calmed a bit, and then I slip, I slipped on a wet spot on a curve of ground.

It is quiet the drop and I cant get up, with the healing I have learned I know I have sprung my ankle, and I will not be walking for some time.

"I am so helpless..." I whisper and I start to cry.

I start to hear the russle of leaves and I know either 1:Gale is coming or 2:It is a peacekeeper.

I sit motionlessly hoping it is Gale.

I see his figure walking a few feet away though some bushes.

"Gale!" I cry out holding my foot.

"Prim?" I hear him reply and start to walk my way.

"What are you doing here Prim?" He said concerned.

"...I have a sprang ankle..." I said trying to stay off subject.

He sighs. "Prim this is exactly why I didn't want Rory bringing you out here."

He helps me up and carries me back to my Mother.

She sighs she said I was not to hunt. She begins to wrap it up and I sit on the sofa in the living room.

I didn't sleep well last night so I took a nap I guess a few hours had passed,

because I wake to Rory sitting next to me.

"Why did you go out in the woods." He asks

"Why aren't you In school." I hiss back. He laughs and I feel confused.

"You slept all day, school got out a hour ago." He said.

"And, Rory just had to come visit his girlfriend."

Gale said walking into the room. "Agh, Gale!" he replies and I cant help but smile "You didn't deny it!" Gale replies smirking.

"Shut up." Rory mumbles a blush on his face. "You all are cute together anyway." Gale said with a smirk

"I said shut up, Gale!" Rory said. "Oh stop teasing them Gale." Mom walked in "Well, You distracted me from my hunting today, Prim."

Gale said turning to me. "I was just trying to help..." I mumble.

"Well I'm going back to the woods, , Mom has some work to do and wanted to know,

if you could watch Vick and Posy." Mother nodded, "Of course, what about Rory?"

Gale smirked "He'll keep a eye on Prim for you." Mother nodded and headed out the door.

Gale gave a wave to Rory and I and was on his way.

Rory sighed as we sat awkwardly. "Things seem to be going back to normal." He said.

I shrugged, "I guess." He looked at me. "So, why did you go into the woods, alone."

"Obviously Gale is not getting enough food on his own Rory, I know you see that." I reply

He sighs again "Doesn't mean you needed to sneak off by yourself." I huffed "I see that now, thank you."

He chuckled, "Just dont do it again, You could have asked Gale or me to go." I sighed.

"I didn't want to seem weak." He hugged me "Your one of the strongest people I know Prim."

I shake my head "I'm not strong, Rory."

"Prim, you haven't hid away like your Mom did when your Dad died. Your very strong stop putting yourself down."

I shrug not looking to fight. I lay my head on his shoulder.

He's been here for me since Katniss left. "It starts soon." I say, He gives a questioning look.

"The Games, the coverage starts soon." I say as I bit my lip. "She'll be fine, ever since her Ally died

she has been very strong." I nod. "I'm glad shes found Peeta, I hope she takes care of his leg."

He kisses my forehead and I smile.

"You know, Prim," I look up at him, "Katniss would kill me if she saw us right now." I chuckle, and lay my head back on his shoulder.

Things are starting to look up, I maybe able to go on without Katniss if she doesn't make it.


End file.
